ThunderCats
Summary of TV Show 1985 TV Version ThunderCats was an American animated television series that was produced by Rankin/Bass Productions (the same that created the SilverHawks, TigerSharks and The Comic Strip) debuting in 1984, based on the characters created by Tobin "Ted" Wolf. The series follows the adventures of a group of cat-like humanoid aliens. The animation was provided by Pacific Animation Corporation. Season 1 of the show aired in 1985 (65 episodes), followed by a TV movie entitled ThunderCats - HO! in 1986. Seasons 2, 3 and 4 followed a new format of twenty episodes each, starting with a five-part story. The series was originally distributed by Rankin-Bass Productions' then-parent company Telepictures Corporation, which would later merge with Lorimar Productions in 1986. In 1989, Lorimar-Telepictures was purchased by and folded into Warner Bros., whose television syndication arm would eventually assume distribution of the show; Warner Bros. have had the rights to the series (and all Lorimar-Telepictures programming) from that point on. There were also several comic book series produced: Marvel Comics' version (currently owned by Warner Bros. rival Disney), 1984 to 1988; and five series by Wildstorm, an imprint of DC Comics (Warner Bros.' corporate sibling), beginning in 2003. Items of clothing featuring the ThunderCats logo and DVD boxsets of the original series have enjoyed a resurgence in recent years as nostalgia for the former children's favorite has grown. It was announced on June 5, 2007, that Aurelio Jaro is making a CGI-animated feature film of ThunderCats, based on a script written by Paul Sopocy. In October 2007, Variety magazine revealed that Jerry O'Flaherty, veteran video game art director, had signed on to direct. The film is being produced by Spring Creek Productions. It was originally set for a summer 2010 release, but it has since been reported that the movie is on hold. Concept art for the film has also been leaked online. In June 2010, a press release revealed that a new animated series by Warner Bros. Animation was in production for Cartoon Network with animation provided by Studio 4°C. ThunderCats follows the adventures of the eponymous team of heroes, cat-like humanoid aliens from the planet of Thundera. The series pilot begins with the dying Thundera meeting its end, forcing the ThunderCats (a sort of Thunderan nobility) to flee their homeworld. The fleet is attacked by the Thunderans' enemies, the Mutants of Plun-Darr, who destroy most of the starships in the "ThunderFleet," but spare the flagship hoping to capture the legendary mystic Sword of Omens they believe is on board. The sword holds the Eye of Thundera, the source of the ThunderCats' power, which is embedded in the hilt. Though the Mutants damage the flagship, the power of the Eye drives them back. The damage to the ship means the journey to their original destination is not possible, instead having to journey to "Third Earth"; which will take much longer than they had anticipated. The eldest of the ThunderCats, Jaga, volunteers to pilot the ship while the others sleep in capsules; however, he dies of old age in the process, but not before ensuring they will reach their destination safely. The flagship contains the young Lord of the ThunderCats, Lion-O, as well as the ThunderCats Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit and WilyKat, and Snarf. When the ThunderCats awake from their suspended animation on Third Earth, Lion-O discovers that his suspension capsule has slowed rather than stopped his aging, and he is now a child in the body of an adult. Together, the ThunderCats and the friendly natives of Third Earth construct the "Cat's Lair," their new home and headquarters, but before long, the Mutants have tracked them down to Third Earth. The intrusion of these two alien races upon the world does not go unnoticed, however - the demonic, mummified sorcerer, Mumm-Ra, recruits the Mutants to aid him in his campaign to acquire the Eye of Thundera and destroy the ThunderCats so that his evil might continue to hold sway over Third Earth. According to the first chapter on Wildstorm’s comic Thundercats Origins: Heroes and Villains, the Third Earth is actually our Earth in an alternate future. Mumm-Ra originates from ancient Egypt, where he first enslaved himself to the Ancient Spirits of Evil in exchange for his tremendous powers and knowledge of the universe. He is – seemingly – the one responsible for destroying the human race, after he broke free from the onyx pyramid’s burial chamber where a Pharaoh's son imprisoned him. 2011 TV Version ThunderCats is an American animated television series executive produced by Sam Register, and produced by Ethan Spaulding and Michael Jelenic and is a reboot of the original series by Tobin "Ted" Wolf. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation with animation provided by the Japanese Studio 4°C. The series began with an hour-long premiere on Cartoon Network on July 29, 2011. For generations, the Thunderans have lived and thrived in the kingdom of Thundera. However, one night the kingdom is attacked by the Lizard army, led by the evil sorcerer Mumm-Ra. After Thundera is destroyed, a small band of surviving Thunderans, led by the young heir to the throne Lion-O, who wields the powerful Sword of Omens, flees in order to seek out the Book of Omens, which is said to have the knowledge needed to defeat Mumm-Ra. For more information about ThunderCats, visit here, here or here. Appearances in Show [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']] P.E.D.A.L: One of the cars had the ThunderCats symbol. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']]' '[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']]: Lion-O appeared taking away J.J. Abrams alongside with Donkey Kong (with Mario on his back) and the Snorks. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']]' '[[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']]: The 2011 TV series gets spoofed along with internet memes. *[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 17 (43)']] ThunderPants: The TV show advertises underpants. *[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']]' '[[The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']]: Lion-O gets spoofed along with ''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno''. 'Season 3 ' *'Episode 19 (71)' ThunderCats singing: The 1985 series gets spoofed. Category:Characters Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Spoofs